


The little merman

by uncreative_phan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreative_phan/pseuds/uncreative_phan
Summary: *I DON'T OWN ANYTHING DISNEY OR PHAN*~ THIS BOOK IS THE STORY OF DISNEY's LITTLE MERMAID BUT WITH A PHAN TWIST ~





	The little merman

**Author's Note:**

> *I DON'T OWN ANYTHING DISNEY OR PHAN*  
> ~ THIS BOOK IS THE STORY OF DISNEY's LITTLE MERMAID BUT WITH A PHAN TWIST ~

"His royal highness! King Troyetain!" The seahorse announces over the cheering crowd. Moments later the King rushes into the grand hall on his seashell chariot, pulled by only the finest dolphins. The king begins to circle around the hall creating fireworks with his mighty triton, all the while being applauded by the groups of mermaids and men for just being in their presence. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Phelonious Ignacious Crustaceous Conor!" The orange seahorse wails once more. A tiny sea crab carried by a mere shell, pulled by two tiny goldfish type fish. The crowd stops applauding immediately as the crab starts waving and blowing kisses to his 'adoring' fans.

"I'm really looking forward to this performance, Conor." King Troyetain says as the small crab struggles to keep on top of his chariot.

"Your majesty!" The crab, Conor, laughs nervously. "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted! Your daughters and son, they will be spectacular!" As Conor makes his way to the rock he stands on to conduct the singing mer children, the music follows his movements, ready to pick up the pace at his word. He pulls out his sheet music, takes one final look towards Troyetain, before the music begins. All of Troyetains six children start to sing beautifully in sync. However the king notices almost straight away that there is a mer missing. He chooses to ignore it. That is until it comes to the part of the song where his youngest and only son is meant to be singing a solo. There are several gasps from the sisters as well as the crowd as a giant purple shell opens to reveal nothing. King Troyetains triton burns a dark orange colour showing the kings anger before he shouts: "Daniel!"


End file.
